callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Ops (faction)
:For the seventh installment of the Call of Duty series, see Call of Duty: Black Ops. The "Black Operations" is a friendly multiplayer faction featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. They are elite operatives of the Central Intelligence Agency's Special Activities Division. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Black Ops are a paramilitary faction and part of the CIA. They were instrumental in sabotaging the Soviet Union's Space Program during Operation Flashpoint and later tracking down and interrogating Dr. Daniel Clarke, using the intel gained from him to launch a 4-man assault on Mt. Yamantau. They were the primary assault force on Rebirth Island and the Rusalka, receiving support from the USMC. They appear to typically operate in squads of four with the notable exception of the assault on Rebirth Island. Members *Sergeant Frank Woods (MIA Possibly KIA) *Captain Alex Mason *Jason Hudson *Chief Petty Officer Joseph Bowman (KIA) *Terrance Brooks *Bruce Harris (KIA) *Grigori Weaver Weapons *AUG *HS10 *Spectre *Scoped Crossbow *MP5K *Python *M1911 *CZ75 *SPAS-12 *Enfield *HK21 *Famas *MAC-11 *Stoner 63 *Commando *M16 *Strela 3 *Valkyrie Rockets Multiplayer The Black Ops appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops' multiplayer a playable faction. They always fight the Spetsnaz. Below is a list of maps they appear on. *Nuketown *Summit *WMD *Radiation *Launch *Array *Grid *Kowloon *Berlin Wall *Discovery *Stadium *Convoy *Stockpile *Zoo *Hangar 18 *Silo *Drive-in Multiplayer character quotations *"Use of deadly force is authorized." - At the beginning of a match *"We're here for a reason" - At the beginning of a match *"Enemy down!" - After killing an enemy player. *"Kill confirmed." - After killing an enemy player. *"Throwin' sticky!" - While throwing a Semtex grenade. *"Tossing sticky!" - ''While throwing a Semtex grenade *"''Sticky out!" - After throwing a Semtex grenade''.'' *"Grenade!" - While throwing a Fragmentation grenade . *"Grenade! Move!" - After spotting an enemy grenade land nearby. *"Man down!" - Said after a friendly KIA. *"Flash out!" - While tossing a flashbang. *"Placing claymore." - While placing a Claymore . *"Shit, I can't get it off" - After getting stuck by a Semtex . *"Throwing frag." or "Tossing frag!" - After throwing a frag grenade *''"The son of a bitch isn't fit for the mission, get him outta here!" - Heard by the announcer after team kills in hardcore matches. *"''Get that son of a bitch outta my sight!" - Also heard after team kills in hardcore matches. *"Make this quick and clean!" - Said in the beginning of a match. *"Cover me, I'm reloading!" - said when reloading *"Changing mags!" - said when reloading *''"Five minutes to zero time!" ''- said when there is five minutes remaining in a match at Nuketown. *''"Ten minutes to zero time!" ''- said when there is ten minutes remaining in a match at Nuketown. Trivia *The Black Ops full theme has a portion that is the same as the multiplayer screen's theme. *The Lightweight character model for both "Urban" and "Arctic" factions are similar (if not the same) character models as Grigori Weaver used in WMD and Numbers. *Part of the Black Ops theme plays in the level U.S.D.D., where the player's convoy starts moving. *The multiplayer announcer for the team also announces for Wager Matches. Gallery Perk-1 Scavenger.jpg|The Black Ops character Model for Scavenger Perk-1 Hardline.jpg|Urban Black Ops Hardline Perk-1_Ghost.jpg|Urban Black Ops Ghost Perk-1_Flak_Jacket.jpg|Urban Black Ops Flak Jacket Urban Black Ops Lightweight.jpg|Urban Black Ops Lightweight Cia 4.JPG|Black Ops operative with NRBQ suit Cia 6.JPG|Black Ops operative with NRBQ suit Video thumb|left|300px|Black Ops full theme Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer